gnomecubedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gratis Clypeus
Gratis Clypeus is an Unchained Philosophy of the Shield Protector and is Soybo's PC for Jake's 3rd Campaign. He is using a homebrew race and a self-homebrewed class. History Backstory Gratis was born to an Aasimar named Gregory and an elf named Stacy Clypeus. His mother ran away from the village he grew up in when he was young while and his father stayed behind, teaching him both Infernal and Celestial. Starting from a young age, Gratis has been feared by his peers due to his unusual height. He was often seen as a bully and treated with fear from most he tried to befriend, which caused him to dislike violence and other such things more than most. When Gratis was 15, three boys his age consisting of two halflings and a human named Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn grew to be his first ever friends. When he was 17, his father died and Gratis received a note from a messenger about his mother dying and leaving him an inheritance in the form of 15 sp. When he was 20, the four friends decided to travel the world and and help those in need. Gratis, not fond of harming others but wanting to help his friends anyway, decided to use his massive height to his advantage and to protect them in combat. Six years into their new life, they encountered a necromancer that was preying on a local town. Facing off against this necromancer, they found themselves heavily outmatched, and Gratis died shielding his friends from harm. Unfortunately, this was in vain as they also died minutes later, but a peculiar thing happened when Gratis was reanimated (another mage seemed to have interfered) and he was resurrected as an unchained, not as ordinary undead as his friends unfortunately were. After escaping from the necromancer, Gratis sought out the one who had spared him from an eternity of mindless wandering. He discovered his sentience despite being undead was due to an experiment from a higher ranking member of the Gravewalker Conclave. Gratis decided to join the Conclave in an effort to put his former friends to rest. Ever since he was old enough to think he has wanted an item called "The One Ring"; however, even after his death, he still doesn’t know what that even is. Personality Gratis is neutral good. He is incredibly loyal to his friends even after death, sacrificing himself to allow his friends to escape from a powerful necromancer and his sole motivation for adventuring being to put his now-(un)dead friends to rest. Gratis also has an unusually strong dislike for violence, stemmed from how he has experienced a bully is treated. Despite this, he still adventured for several years with his friends, despite rarely actually fighting and instead acting as the team sponge. Appearance Gratis is an unusually tall undead Aasimar (with strong elven features) in the form of an Unchained. Like any undead with visible flesh, he is rather pale, and he has black hair. He wears heavy metal armor and is at least 26 years old, if not older. Category:PCs Category:Aasimar Category:Unchained Category:Jake's 3rd Campaign Category:Soybo's PCs